


Cold Feet

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean is sick and tired of Cas' cold feet waking him up in the middle of the night.





	Cold Feet

There’s a running joke between them now, about Cas’ cold feet. Dean’s constantly been woken up since they’ve been together; middle of the night, Cas’ ice cold feet pressed up against the warmth of his own legs. He usually just readjusts the blanket to fit between them, rolls back over, and falls asleep. Now that winter has hit, Cas’ feet are always cold. Around the house, he’s taken to wearing two pairs of socks, and a ridiculous pair of slippers with a poop emoji on them (courtesy of Claire, last Christmas), but he absolutely refuses to wear socks to bed.

For the third time in as many days, Dean’s been woken up by a chill on his legs that even his flannel pants can’t warm. He casts a glance behind him but can barely make out the figure buried under the blankets in the darkness of their room. Beyond the tuft of hair sticking up between the blanket and pillow, the alarm clock shows 2:46AM. Throwing back the corner of the comforter, Dean blindly feels his way to their dresser, and pulls open the top drawer as quietly as he can. His hands grasp a balled up pair of socks and he raises a fist to the air in victory. As gently as he can, Dean peels back the blanket, unrolls the socks, and inches them over Cas’ chilled toes.

When Dean wakes up later that morning, it’s with a smug grin, knowing he’s now concocted the perfect solution to his problem. He rolls over to face Cas, and is met with a lump of fabric at his elbow and another under his leg. Moving to straighten the sheet he thinks is bunched beneath him, he’s surprised and puzzled when he pulls out a sock.

A quick wiggle of his toes confirms his are still on, but when he rips back the blanket, he finds Cas barefoot again. With a heavy sigh, Dean pulls the other one from underneath his leg, tosses them in the direction of the hamper, and tugs the blanket back over them both. Cas unconsciously turns into Dean’s side, and Dean holds him tighter knowing they’ll be separated the next couple of days.

That Sunday, as Cas gets dressed for the ceremony, Sam stops by with a small gift bag. Stuffed in the top of the bag is a card with his name, written in Dean’s neat scrawl. Puzzled, he looks up to question Sam, but sees the man has already left the room, more than likely returning to Dean’s own room down the hall. He opens to find a simple card with a single line written. ‘In case you get cold feet.’

Cas unravels the tissue papered package at the bottom of the bag. Folded neatly together is a pair of black dress socks, with a bee stitched at the cuff of each one.

When he reaches the end of the aisle to stand at Dean’s side, Cas returns the soft smile Dean is wearing, and squeezes his hands where they are joined between them. Before the minister can begin speaking, Cas leans over and whispers to Dean, “My feet have never been warmer.”


End file.
